


Haikyuu!! Stuff

by jellopng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, haikyuu x readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellopng/pseuds/jellopng
Summary: this is really just a place where I put my random Haikyuu writings
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Sending Flowers (Ushijima)

"For Y/n Y/l/n." 

"Yes, that's me," you said with surprise, grabbing the dozen pink roses from the delivery man. "Thank you," you said before shutting your apartment door, eyes never leaving the bouquet. Who would be sending you flowers?

Turning the flowers in every direction, checking for maybe an envelope containing a name of the sender and maybe even message; you really wanted to know who would seriously send you a dozen roses. Your boyfriend would never.

Ushijima sending you roses? No way.

The boy was blunt and stated whatever was on his mind; coming off rude or insignificant at times. Him sending you roses was definitely not possible. Seriously, last valentines day, he bought you socks-- thick ones because he claimed "were more of a necessity than chocolates."

After finding the tiny yellow card, hidden behind the many leaves, and opening the piece of paper, you checked the sender. Within an instant, you set the flowers down on the table and went straight for your phone, dialing the number you memorized. After a few rings, he finally answered. "Hello?"

"What made you send _me_ flowers?"

There was a slight pause on the other side. "Is that not romantic? Did you not like the gesture?"

"No no, I love it. Thank you," you rapidly replied. "But this isn't like you? What made you think to send me flowers?"

There was another pause… "Tendo said that women like being sent flowers. I thought that may also include you."

"It does," you quickly replied back again. "They're beautiful. I love them. Thank you, Toshi."

A grunt and a quick I love you was heard from the other line before you hung up the phone.


	2. Injury Comfort (Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you do Oikawa with a female s/o where she is the setter of the female volleyball club, but due to a knee injury she has to stay off the court for a while and he's just trying to comfort her because he hates seeing her sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days till finals week starts. if I disappear, you know why.

It would be on his way to practice when Oikawa passed by the girl's volleyball team that he notices you sitting on the bench observing. It had been a few days now since you were forced to sit out due to a knee injury that started to take a toll on you mentally. He would watch your straight face as one of your team mates spiked the ball to the floor, the sound echoing through the gym. 

"Nice one!" 

He watched as your face crunched while your teammates cheered together. 

"Hey babe!" He quickly called out.

It was as if you quickly masked your face with plastic as your sullen face changed with a bright smile. You turned quickly to see him waving you over. "Hey, what brings you here.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Making sure you staying off that knee." Oikawa grabs your head to bring it closer in to kiss your forehead, pretending he didn't see your previous upset. 

You would laugh before pushing him off, "I'm not you, loser. You don't need to worry about me jumping in. I'll sit patiently."

"Oh really?" He teased.

You gave him a small push on the shoulder before yelling back in defense. He knew you would, though-- you were smarter than that. However, that didn't stop the negative thoughts from trailing in your head, he knew that personally.

"Okay babe, I'll believe you," he playfully replied. "Heal up so you can kick some ass later."

With a wide smile, you agreed with him. After a quick farewell peck, you jogged back to the bench to watch your practice. Despite the negative thoughts that may be swirling in your head, you were always stronger than allowing it to get through.


End file.
